1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe drying apparatus, and more particularly an apparatus of which the interior is airtight when a front door is closed and in which the ozone-containing air is blown into the central space of housing by an air blower and then the air is circulated within the airtight interior by a ventilating fan and an intake fan installed on the upper space of housing, respectively, to deodorize and sanitize as well as dry the outer and inner surfaces of shoes, simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, shoes after washing are allowed to be dried in the sun or the shade. Such natural drying way is however not appropriate in cold, wet or inclement weather and is also difficult to use for the complete removal of bacteria and odor present in shoes.
In order to settle these problems, an alternative way is often used of putting shoes into a clothes dryer for drying garments, for example, a coin laundry clothes dryer, so that the shoes are artificially dried. However, this alternative way is not desired because clothes dryers are usually set to the condition suitable for drying clothes but not for drying shoes, thus it is difficult to completely dry the inner and outer surfaces of a shoe by using this way. Moreover, according to this way, it takes many times to complete drying of shoes and the shoe material may also be deteriorated.
Therefore, some drying apparatuses only for shoes have been developed but they have some problems; for examples, uniform drying cannot be accomplished because of the substantial difference of airflow in the top and bottom interiors thereof, a big noise is generated by operation of air intake or discharge fans, and the like.
In recent, as the number of public facilities increases, the public health is further emphasized at these places, thus there is the need for deodorizing and sanitizing shoes which people visiting the public facilities wear. Moreover, as the number of single persons such as bachelor and spinster increases, the need for electric appliances for them such as coin laundry clothes dryer increases together. In particular, an apparatus for washing and/or post-treatment (drying, deodorization, sterilization) of shoes is required which can be used together while using clothes washing machine.